Recategorized TV appearances
There is a matter of some restructuring going on as it relates to character appearances on programs based on DC Comics properties. Formerly, character appearances were often titled based upon the program they appeared in to distinguish them from similarly named characters from other shows. Going forward, we are attempting to streamline this so that all variations of a DC Comics character will have their appearances listed under single category. In most situations, the same naming convention guidelines will apply as before. The preferred naming convention is to use a character's most commonly used real name in place of a code name. One of the few exceptions to this will be Wonder Woman as her real name is only Diana and that is simply too common a new. As such, her appearances will be categorized as Wonder Woman/Appearances. Other characters however, such as Superman, will be identified by his real name, Kal-El/Appearances. The following is a list of episode pages that have been reformatted to reflect this new initiative. Adventures of Superman, The # Adventures of Superman: Superman on Earth # Adventures of Superman: The Last Knight All-New Super Friends Hour # All-New Super Friends Hour: The Brain Machine Arrow # Arrow: Legends of Yesterday # Arrow: Dark Waters # Arrow: Unchained # Arrow: Sins of the Father # Arrow: Code of Silence # Arrow: Taken # Arrow: Beacon of Hope # Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine # Arrow: Canary Cry Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes # Avengers: Iron Man Is Born Batman (1966) # Batman: The Puzzles are Coming # Batman: The Duo Is Slumming Daredevil # Daredevil: Penny and Dime Flash (2014) # Flash: All Star Team Up # Flash: The Trap # Flash: King Shark # Flash: Back to Normal Gotham # Gotham: Arkham # Gotham: Red Hood # Gotham: All Happy Families Are Alike # Gotham: Azrael # Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... # Gotham: Burn the Witch # Gotham: Look Into My Eyes # Gotham: Anything for You # Gotham: Heavydirtysoul Incredible Hulk (1982) # Incredible Hulk: Bruce Banner Unmasked # Incredible Hulk: The Incredible Shrinking Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Punks on Wheels Justice League Unlimited # Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 1) # Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 2) Legends of Tomorrow # Legends of Tomorrow: Invasion! # Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear Lois & Clark # Lois & Clark: Pilot # Lois & Clark: Requiem for a Superhero # Lois & Clark: I've Got a Crush on You New Batman Adventures # New Batman Adventures: Joker's Millions Smallville # Smallville: Zero # Smallville: Stray # Smallville: Obscura # Smallville: Tempest # Smallville: Gone # Smallville: Façade # Smallville: Aqua # Smallville: Bizarro # Smallville: Cure # Smallville: Prey # Smallville: Identity # Smallville: Rabid # Smallville: Fortune # Smallville: Prophecy Static Shock # Static Shock: Toys in the Hood Supergirl # Supergirl: Stronger Together # Supergirl: Fight or Flight # Supergirl: Livewire # Supergirl: How Does She Do It? # Supergirl: Hostile Takeover # Supergirl: Blood Bonds # Supergirl: Strange Visitor from Another Planet # Supergirl: Bizarro # Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way # Supergirl: Solitude # Supergirl: Falling # Supergirl: Manhunter # Supergirl: Worlds Finest # Supergirl: Myriad # Supergirl: Better Angels # Supergirl: Luthors Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) # Superman: Fun and Games # Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1) # Superman: Obsession Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The New Original Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief # Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Made Volcanoes # Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Judgment from Outer Space (Part 2) Films # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice # Daredevil (2003) # Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The